Break down the walls
by AustinAllyAuslly
Summary: Ally is a foster kid, whose been in TONS of foster homes, but finally finds a nice house. Austin is the best friend of Dez, who is in the foster house, and he meets Ally. She's gone through a lot, and has built up walls. But can Austin break down those walls? BASED OFF OF THE FOSTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Ello! I decided to create another story, its based off of The Fosters.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, The Fosters, or anything you might recognize.**

* * *

Ally sighed in the back seat, her headphones blaring Avril Lavinge.

She pulled the sleeves of her black leather jacket down, covering her cuts.

The car suddenly stopped, and there in front of Ally, stood a mansion.

Ally sighed, and got out of the car.

"This house is better, I promise." The caretaker smiled.

"That's what you said about the last five houses." Ally mumbled.

The caretaker took Ally's bag on the porch, and left.

Ally sighed, and picked up her bag.

She rang the doorbell, and a woman with black hair and green eyes answered.

"Oh, you must be Ally!" She smiled.

"That's me." Ally replied in a monotone voice.

"I'm Anna." Anna smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth.

Anna moved out of the way, and let Ally in the mansion.

Ally walked in and gaped at the inside.

It was painted a white-beige color, and it had two spiral staircases, and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

The staircases were painted white, and not a speck of dust covered anything.

"Wow." Ally breathed.

"Anything you need?" Anna asked.

"Do you have a music room?" Ally asked.

"Yes, second floor, 3rd to the right." Anna smiled again, and went into the room.

It had a baby grand in the corner, some guitars, mics, and a recording booth.

"Woah." Ally breathed.

She sat down at the piano, and played a song she wrote.

"You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say. I'm talking loud, not saying much." She played each note beautifully and perfectly.

The brunette heard clapping, and quickly turned around.

"That was REALLY good, did you write that?" Some blondie asked.

"Yeah." Ally looked down,

She guessed that he was one of the foster children.

"I'm Austin, you?" He asked.

"Ally. You a foster child?" She asked.

"Nope, my parents are gone for a week on a trip, so I'm staying here with my best friend, Dez." He smiled.

"Oh." Was all Ally said.

"Anyway, that song was really good." He smiled.

"Thanks." Ally managed a small, forced smile.

"How long have you been writing?" He asked.

"Since I was a kid." Ally replied, grabbing her bags.

"I'm going to go find my room." Ally said, brushing past him and into the hallway.

She walked down, looking at the marvelous decorations, till she finally came to a room with Ally written in Blood Red.

Ally walked in, and gasped.

The walls were painted beige and it had soft, fluffy white carpet.

The bed had a white mattress and black blankets.

It had a flat screen T.V. and a bathroom.

Ally walked into the bathroom, and looked around there.

The tiles on the floor were black and white, and the walls were just like the floor.

She sat down on the bed, just thinking, when her phone rang.

She looked at her phone. and immediately answered.

"Serenity, whats up?" Ally asked, sounding worried.

""Als, hurry up! He's at it again!" Serenity yelled, and that was all it took.

"Be there in about an hour or two." Ally immediately answered.

"Hurry. He's hurting me and Aura." That was the last thing she said before someone else took the phone.

"Put Serenity back on the phone now!" Ally demanded.

"I'll be waiting for you, and when you get here, I'll make SURE you get what you deserve, you ungrateful brat." He said.

"I will hurt you SO BADLY, you will regret EVER hurting them." Ally threatened.

The man just laughed, and hung up.

"Quite a conversation you had there." Austin's voice rang out from the door.

"Austin, please don't tell anyone." Ally pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't," Austin said.

Ally breathed a sigh of relief, but Austin continued.

"As long as I come with."

"NO!" Ally shouted

"Ally, that man could hurt you! I'm coming with whether you like it or not." Austin stood his ground, and grabbed his leather jacket.

"Lets go." And with that being said, Austin began driving.

* * *

Anna looked at her watch worriedly, as her son's friend and her new foster daughter were late for dinner.

"They're not here yet." Anna sighed, turning to her husband, Brad.

"Dez! Where's Austin and Ally?" Mike asked.

"They left about an hour ago, it looked like they were in a hurry." Dez said.

Anna pulled out her phone tracker.

"They're in the side of Miami with the gangs!" Anna gasped.

* * *

"We're here!" Ally shouted, hopping out of the car.

Austin got out, and put the keys in his pocket.

"Follow me." Ally commanded.

So, Austin kept his mouth shut and followed her.

Ally stopped at the door, and knocked.

A girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes answered.

"Ally!" The girl exclaimed, smiling.

"Serenity!" Ally smiled back, but soon faded, and turned into a look of horror.

There was her foster dad with a gun.

* * *

Anna slowly drove, looking for Austin and Ally.

"Where are they?"Anna asked.

"4112 Alley Lane." Dez answered.

"How do you know?" Brad looked at Dez.

"I'm texting Austin."

* * *

Ally froze, and contemplated what to do.

"Hello, Allyson." Her foster dad sneered.

"Just let me get Aura and Serenity." Ally pleaded.

"No! I told you that you would pay." He smirked.

Ally quickly kicked the gun, but got his hand.

"That's it!" He screamed, and it was World War lll.

Ally quickly did a backflip, dodging one of the bullets.

"Austin! Keep me covered!" Ally yelled, running towards the stairs.

She ran up to Aura's room, and got her baby sister.

Aura woke up, and smiled at Ally.

"Sissy!" Aura smiled.

Ally smiled back at the two year old, and ran down the stairs.

"GET DOWN ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEE'S!" Anna and Brad screamed, circling the inside.

The man did what he was told, and Ally ran to her sister and Austin.

"Alls, I was so worried!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" Ally asked.

"I'm fine." Serenity smiled.

"What about you Austin?" Ally turned to him.

"Could be better." Ally smiled, and hugged Austin.

"Thank you for coming. You didn't have to come." Ally whispered.

"I know, but I wanted to." Austin smiled back.

Ally soon pulled away, and walked out with Serenity, Aura, and Austin.

"Ally, can I talk to you?" Anna asked.

Ally gave Aura to Serenity, and walked over to Anna.

"What's up?" Ally asked.

"I just wanna know why you went over here." Anna said, looking right at Ally.

"Serenity and Aura are my sisters, and I can't let them suffer." Ally said.

"Ally, I understand that you want to help, but we don't have room." Anna sadly smiled.

"Then send me to a different foster house, just make sure they stay with you." Ally said.

"No need, we can make room." Anna smiled, and got in the car with Ally and drove off.

* * *

**There's chapter one! I hope you guys liked it, it took me a while to write the chapter. I kept re-writing it. Anyway, let me know what you think!  
Till next time,**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys SO much for the AWESOME reviews! Here is chapter 2 :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, The Fosters, or anything you might recognize.  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to ItsYaGirlTerTer, she's one of my BEST friends.**

**So I hope you guys enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ally woke up, in her tank top and shorts, and went down the stairs, thinking everyone was still asleep.

Boy was she wrong.

There were other people down there, people she didn't recognize.

"Who's she?" A girl with blonde hair asked.

"That's Ally." Anna replied.

"Ally, that's Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff, Riker, and you already know Dez." Anna smiled.

Everyone was staring at her arms, and then Ally realized that she was wearing a tank top and shorts.

And she also had bruises and cuts on her legs.

She wanted to run, but she couldn't, so she sat next to Austin.

"What's with the cuts and bruises?" Dez asked.

"Dez, is this your first time in a foster home?" Ally asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Thought so. In a lot of foster houses, there are people who pretend to be nice, but when the social security worker is gone, then they call you names, and hurt you." Ally said.

"So what does that have to do with you?" Dez asked.

Ally sighed.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Ally asked everyone around the table.

They all shook their head yes.

"I was in those type of foster houses. The people there were all rude. They hit me, called me names such as slut and whore, and all the other names." Ally said as if it were nothing.

"And that's how the cuts ended up on your wrists?" Rydel asked.

"Sure, lets go with that." Ally lied.

"That's horrible!" Austin exclaimed.

"Eh, you get used to it." Ally had put her walls up again when Serenity walked down with Aura.

"Here, she's been crying for you." Serenity said.

"Thanks Ser." Ally smiled, and took Aura.

"Sissy!" Aura smiled.

"Who's that?" Riker asked.

"This is my baby sister Aura, and that's Serenity." Ally smiled.

Serenity had deep, chocolate brown eyes, and thick, wavy long brown hair.

Aura had red hair and brown eyes.

"So how old are they?" Austin asked.

"Ally smiled at him.

"Aura is two, and Serenity is thirteen." Ally said, and looked at Serenity.

"Oh my gosh! You SO have a crush on him!" Serenity whispered.

"I do not! I just met the guy!" Ally whispered back.

"Denial isn't just a river in Utah." Serenity whispered, smirking.

"Egypt!" Ally exclaimed, drawing attention to her.

"Whatever! Same thing!" Serenity said.

Ally just smiled.

She got a jar of pickles out, and started eating.

"Your having pickles for breakfast?" Austin asked in disbelief.

"It's my favorite food!" Ally exclaimed.

Just then, someone walked down.

"Sup?" Someone asked.

Ally knew that voice.

"Trish!" She exclaimed, getting up and hugging her best friend, Aura still in her arms.

"Hey Alls!" Trish smiled, and noticed Serenity and Aura.

"Hey Ser, and hey Aura." Trish smiled at both of them.

"How do you guys know Trish?" Dez asked.

"She's been my best friend since Kindergarten." Ally smiled, then went back to her pickles.

Ally looked at the clock, it read 6:45 a.m.

"I'm going to get ready for school." Ally stood up, and went to her bathroom.

She turned on the shower and got in, letting the warm water soothe her.

The brunette got out and put on a lacey white tank top, blue skinny jeans, converse, a black beanie, and her leather jacket.

She put coverup on her arms, and walked to school with Serenity, Austin, Dez, and Trish.

"So Trish, do you live there?" Ally asked, turning to the latina.

No, Rydel and I were having a sleepover." Trish smiled.

Ally smiled back and walked in the doors.

As soon as they walked in, people stared at Ally and Serenity.

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer." Ally snapped, scaring several students.

Then the popular group came up.

"Oh, so YOUR the new kids!" The leader smiled her signature fake smile.

"I guess. I'm Ally and that's Serenity." Ally said in a low voice.

"I'm Kira and that's Cassidy and Brooke." Kira chirped in an annoying voice.

Ally noticed Cassidy looked scared of Kira.

"Okay, bye." Ally walked past her with Serenity.

"She seems like the popular type, stay away from her." Ally whispered to Serenity.

Serenity nodded, and went to her locker while Ally went to hers.

The brunette smiled as soon as she got there.

She was next to Austin!

"Sup locker buddy?" He smiled, leaning against his locker.

"Hey blondie." She smiled at him, and put her combo in, opening her locker.

"Whats your schedule?" Austin asked, turning towards her.

"Here, see for yourself." Ally gave him her schedule, and turned back around.

"Cool! You have all the classes with me!" He smiled at her, and grabbed his books.

"Yay!" She smiled back, and put her books in.

"We have music first." She smiled, and watched as Austin fumbled with his book.

"Oh." He muttered, clearly embarrassed.

"Come on." Ally shut her locker, and walked to music with Austin.

* * *

"Okay, here is Ally Dawson! She is new here. Ally, can you sit next to Austin?" Mrs. Peeps asked.

"Sure." Ally quickly sat next to Austin, and listened to her teacher talk.

"Today, we will just sing. Ally, would you like to sing for us?" The music teacher smiled at her, and Ally stood up.

"I guess..." She mumbled.

The brunette gave the band her sheet music, and began to sing.

"_Everybody's waiting_ _Everybody's watching_ _Even when you're sleeping_ _Keep your ey-eyes open_  
_The tricky thing_ _Is yesterday we were just children_ _Playing soldiers_ _Just pretending_ _Dreaming dreams with happy endings_ _In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords_ _But now we've stepped into a cruel world_ _Where everybody stands and keeps score_  
_Keep your eyes open_  
_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_ _Everybody's watching to see the fallout_ _Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_ _Keep your ey-eyes open_ _Keep your ey-eyes open_ _Keep your ey-eyes open_  
So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard Every lesson forms a new scar They never thought you'd make it this far But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you _It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now_ _But you've got something they don't_ _Yeah you've got something they don't_ _You've just gotta keep your eyes open_  
_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_ _Everybody's watching to see the fallout_ Even when you're sleeping, sleeping Keep your ey-eyes open Keep your ey-eyes open Keep your ey-eyes  
Keep your feet ready Heartbeat steady Keep your eyes open Keep your aim locked The night goes dark Keep your eyes open  
(Keep your eyes open [4x])  
Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown Everybody's watching to see the fallout Even when you're sleeping, sleeping  
_Keep your ey-eyes open_ _Keep your ey-eyes open_ _Keep your ey-eyes open_ Keep your ey-eyes open Keep your ey-eyes open"

Ally sang every note beautifully, as if she were a pro.

When she finished, everyone was clapping.

"Ally, did you write that?" Mrs. Peeps asked.

"Yeah..." Ally blushed and sat down.

"That was incredible!" The teacher smiled, and called more people up.

* * *

**There is Chapter 2!**

**I hope you guys liked it, sorry I took so long to update.**

**Till next time,**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


	3. Chapter 3

**DID ANYONE SEE THE NEW FOSTERS?! I was Awwing when Stef asked Lena to marry her. And in the episode, DID YOU SEE BRANDON AND CALLIE KISS?! I KNEW Brallie would happen! Anyway, now that I have that off my chest,**

**Here is chapter 3!**

**Oh and, I may not be able to update for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Fosters, Austin and Ally, or anything you might recognize.**

* * *

Ally was walking home with Serenity, Trish, Dez, and Austin, when someone approached them.

"Lauren." Ally said, seething with anger.

"Hello Allyson, Serenity." She smirked at them, which made Ally and Serenity even more mad.

"What are you doing here?" The only thing keeping Ally from lunging, was Serenity's grip on her.

"I live in Miami." She shot them a sarcastic smile, and Ally was a hair away from snapping.

"No duh." Ally shot her a glare, and what she said next made her lose it.

"You must be in a new foster house, I'm surprised they let a slut in." Ally snapped after hearing those words.

"I'M A SLUT?! SAYS THE GIRL WHO HAS AT LEAST FIVE BOYFRIENDS A WEEK!" Ally wanted to yell other things, but her little sister was around.

And she didn't want to set a bad example.

She stalked off, not caring if she was going the right way.

"Well that escalated quickly."

* * *

Serenity glared at Lauren after Ally left.

"I may be thirteen, but if you lay one finger on my sister, I WILL rip out all your hair." And with that being said, Serenity turned on her heel and walked towards Ally.

"Alls!" Serenity FINALLY caught up to her sister.

"Hey Ser." Ally smiled at her little sister.

"Ally, what are we gonna do? Lauren will ruin our life!" Serenity exclaimed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Hey, its going to be okay." Ally smiled and hugged Serenity.

"I hate living like this! Instead of being a normal thirteen year old, I have to worry about "them" finding us and NOT getting killed! on top of that, I have to be a motherly figure to Aura! I wish we had a normal life." Serenity was crying by now.

She hadn't cried in ages.

And it felt good.

"Hey, normal is overrated. Besides, we have each other." Ally smiled at Serenity, and they both walked home.

* * *

"Where were you?!" Trish yelled at Ally as SOON as they walked in.

"Sorry! We were at some random spot." Ally said, walking past Trish.

"I'm sorry about that Lauren chick." Trish smiled at Ally.

"Its okay." Ally's voice was monotone now.

She quickly walked to her room.

Ally didn't like to talk about her personal life, it made her feel insecure.

Actually, everyone did.

She was always the one who got picked on.

And she always was the one who got bullied.

But, would she tell anyone?

No.

She hated how she was always the 'weird' one.

Everyone made her who she is now.

An insecure freak.

And she wanted to change that.

Desperately.

But, now that she's here with Trish, Dez, Rocky, Ratliff, Rydel, and Riker, she feels as if she's actually...

Safe.

She's complete now.

But, that won't last for long.

And she knows that.

"Ally, you in there?" A male voice rang out from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'm in here." Ally called back, finally recognizing the voice.

It was Austin's.

"Can I come in?" He asked again.

Ally giggled.

"Sure." And with that, Austin opened the door.

"You okay?" He asked, sitting next to Ally.

"Not really. As you can probably tell, I HATE Lauren." Ally sighed.

"Why?"

"Because Austin, she made my life miserable. She spread rumors, called me every name in the book, and even physically hurt me. This is the first foster home that I feel safe in." Ally sighed, and looked down.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't hate you." Austin piped up, grinning at her.

"Your the first." Ally flopped down, smiling at Austin.

"I'm surprised, you seem like a very likeable person." Austin smiled back.

"Are you flirting with me?" Ally giggled.

"Maybe." Austin laughed.

"Nice try Moon."

* * *

Austin smiled back at Ally, and got up.

"If you need me, just call." He got up, and walked to his room.

He too, started thinking.

Ally seemed really nice, so why did people bully her?

And she certainly didn't look anything like a slut.

The only thing that came to mind was that people were jealous.

And he could understand why.

* * *

Ally got up from her bed, and walked over to Austin's room.

She liked having someone to talk to, and just be herself with.

"May I come in?" She asked, knocking.

"Miss me already Dawson?" Austin smirked as he let Ally in.

"I was bored, and so, I thought since there was nothing else to do, I'd spend time with you!" Ally giggled.

"I am deeply offended that I was your last choice!" He smiled at her.

"Come on, you and I both know your my best friend!" Ally exclaimed laughing.

"So, if I'm your best friend, does this mean I get to tickle you?" Austin smirked, coming closer.

"NO!" Ally giggled as Austin started tickling her.

"Au-Austin stop!" Ally was laughing and squirming around, trying to get free.

"Not until you say I am the hottest guy to ever walk the planet!" Austin cheekily smiled.

"Never!" Ally smiled back, still squirming.

"Alright then, I guess I won't stop..."

"Fine! Austin is the hottest guy to ever walk the planet!" Ally said, finally getting loose.

"I never knew you felt that way!" Austin pretended to be in shock.

"I don't. I was just saying it." Ally stuck her tongue out, and ran out, Austin chasing after her.

"That's it!" He grabbed her by the waist and picked her up.

"Austin Monica Moon! Put me down right now!" Ally yelled, hitting his back.

But it was no use, he was much stronger than her.

"Alright, if you insist."

And then she was in a pool of water.

She resurfaced, seeing him laughing his head off.

"Austin, can you help me up?" She asked, a devious plan forming in her head.

"Sure." He stuck out his hand to pull her up, and he fell in.

"Not nice Dawson. Not nice." He said, but soon cracked a smile at the giggling brunette in front of him.

"It was nice to see you fall."

* * *

**I hope this chapter made up for the long wait!**

**Till next time,**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


	4. Sorry!

**You guys have NO idea how sorry I am for not updating in a while.**

**I just started school, and Its hard to get used to waking up at 7.**

**I WILL update, even if it takes three months (which it hopefully won't)**

**OH And guess who' birthday it is? Mine!**

**Anyway, I WILL update soon. Just please wait.**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


End file.
